Blind Kitsune
by tats-chan15
Summary: Naruto, a carefree girl, finally returns to Konoha after 16 years absence. How will everyone react to the series of strange events that start to happen after her reappearance? Itafem.Naru.
1. Prologue

This is my first Naruto fanfiction that I have actually typed up. But anyway, this contains FEMALE Naruto.

Summary: Naruto, a carefree girl, finally returns to Konoha after 16 years absence. How will everyone react to the series of strange events that start to happen after her reappearance?

I do not own the Naruto manga/anime. The only thing that I do own is this plot line.

And sorry if it sounds similar to another story, I have not read all of the stories on fanfiction and I am trying to make this story as original as possible.

Enjoi ken sankyu

Now on with the story:

**thisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismyline**

**Prologue:**

"Naru-chan?" Jiraiya asked looking over the sleeping form of the 16 year old sleeping girl. "We've got to go now, Naru-chan. Come on, get up." After 10 minutes of waiting, a loud snore was heard.

Sweat-dropping, Jiraiya looked once more at the sleeping figure and then sighed.

"Fine then, if you won't wake up, then when we get back to Konoha, you won't be able to get any more ramen…" he trailed off innocently, looking at the huddled mass on the floor.

All of a sudden, the area was covered in smoke, which then cleared up and left a spotless are in front of the Toad Sage.

Staring in front of him blankly, Jiraiya bluntly said "Damn, she got me again."

A rustling was heard on the branch above him and then a lithe form jumped and landed silently in front of Jiraiya.

"It's not my fault that you always fall for it, ero-sennin, now is it?" The form asked.

"Hai, hai" Jiraiya muttered dejectedly, causing Naru to laugh.

"Now come on, Ero-sennin," she said sweetly, "We should get going. Konoha should be in that direction and it should take only about 4 hours to get there if we walk."

"And what if we run?" Jiraiya asked, arching an eyebrow.

"With or without chakra?" Naru asked back.

"With and without causing a scene." Jiraiya answered.

"Okay, then it should only take us about 2 hours to get to the border with chakra and without making a scene." Naru told him.

"Alright then, let's go." Jiraiya said jumping on top of a branch in a tree.

Chuckling slightly and with a raised eyebrow, Naru followed after spouting off a "why are you in such a hurry to die a slow and painful death?" in which Jiraiya could only answer with an "Urousai, gaki."

**thisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismyline**

That's it for the prologue. Sorry if it seemed short but that's how prologues are supposed to be. They are just there for you to be able to see if you'll be interested in the story. That's it for now. I'll be posting chapter 1 as soon as I finish typing it up. Sankyu for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfiction that I have actually typed up. But anyway, this contains FEMALE Naruto.

Summary: Naruto, a carefree girl, finally returns to Konoha after 16 years absence. How will everyone react to the series of strange events that start to happen after her reappearance?

I do not own the Naruto manga/anime. The only thing that I do own is this plot line.

And sorry if it sounds similar to another story, I have not read all of the stories on fanfiction and I am trying to make this story as original as possible.

Enjoi ken sankyu

Now on with the story:

**thisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismyline**

Chapter 1

**Location: **_**Konohagakure no Sato**__**Hokage**_** Tower: Mission Debriefing Room:**

Konoha 11 (A/N: 1) and their sensei's stood at ease in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, what did you call us for exactly?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

Sighing, Tsunade put down her saucer of sake and looked at all of the ninja's in her office pointedly. Looking once more at her cluttered desk, she started talking.

"Well, I'm trusting that all of you have either seen or heard of Jiraiya, am I right?" she paused, watching as each of them nodded. Sighing once again, she started up with "Jiraiya and his student are on their way back to Konoha after being away for 16 years."

Everyone blinked, then they appeared to finally have figured out exactly what she said and started spouting off question after question, to which Tsunade only raised one of her hands.

At the sight of Tsunade's hand in the air, everyone got quiet, if only because they didn't want to invoke the wrath of Tsunade and her legendary strength.

Thinking suddenly, Asuma raised h is hand, to which everybody started. "What?" he asked nervously, so everybody turned back to Tsunade. Deeming it safe enough to start talking, Asuma asked "Can you tell us what his apprentice looks like so that we can be able to conclude that its both of them right off the bat?"

"Of course," Tsunade said kindly, to which everybody got wary. "The little brat has golden blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks and is very lively." Then she muttered to herself, even though everybody else heard what she said, "even though that was 10 years ago."

Sakura, then wanting more information, blurted out "how old is he?"

Tsunade gave her a reprimanding look and roughly said "she" to which everybody got a confused look on their face. Sighing and rubbing the spot between her eyes, Tsunade looked up and said in an annoyed tone "he is a she, and her age is 16. Plus her name is Uzumaki Naruto." At this the jounin sensei looked at her in shock and then quickly covered it up with indifference.

"I'm hoping that you all will go to escort them to Konoha without any problems, right?" Tsunade asked. Looking around at their comrades, the 15 ninja's said "hai" simultaneously.

"Alright then, all of you are to go then." Tsunade said, in which only got her dumbfounded looks instead.

"Well, it isn't that I don't trust you guys, I mean I do, and that is why I'm sending all of you. It's Jiraiya that I don't trust right now. The reason that I'm sending all of you is because they might need some help with some things, and also to make sure that Jiraiya doesn't peep at anybody and end up delaying them anymore. I mean, they were supposed to be here 4 years ago, but Jiraiya and Naruto never showed up." Tsunade said, looking slightly disappointed with something, though nobody could place why.

Sighing once again, Tsunade looked back at her desk and said "get going."

Not hearing a response or a shuffling of cloth, Tsunade looked up and said "is there a reason as to why you all are still in my office?"

Kurenai stepped up somewhat nervously and said "Tsunade-sama, you never told us where to meet up with them."

A shocked looked came over Tsunade's face, the statement came as a shock to her because she had thought that she had told them. Deciding to think back on that later she said "oh, well, you are to go and meet them in the NorthEast Sector, they should almost be the border of _**Hi no Kuni **_right about now." Looking pensive for a moment, she finally gritted out "now will all of you be kind enough to leave now?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama, we'll be leaving now." Kurenai said while shooing everybody out of the room.

**thisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismylinethisismyline**

Woot! Another chapter is done. I'm so proud of myself. I hope that you enjoyed this. I will past Chapter 2 as soon as I finish writing it up then typing. I'm writing these out during class and then coming home and typing them up during the weekend, but because I write so small half of what I write on notebook paper takes up more space on the pages of Microsoft Word so it feels as if I wrote more then I actually did. Well, I hope you enjoyed and until next time, Ja!


	3. Author's Note Please Read

Ne, ne…this is tats-chan…this isn't a chappie so sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to know if you, the reader, have any suggestions for what you want to happen in the story. This is after all the first Naruto Fanfic that I have written and actually posted. I have others but I'm still revising them. Hmm…I might even post them if I think that they're good enough.

But anyway, back to what I was saying before. I want to know if you have any suggestions for the story. So your help will be greatly appreciated. I want your reading pleasure to be as you like it. I will also give you credit at the beginning of the next chapter if I used your idea or not.

Also, I'm thinking of making Itachi and Naruto's first meeting as a flashback to after he killed off the Uchiha clan and before he joined the Akatsuki. If you have any suggestions about how I should make their second meeting and make them fall in love, please send them in.

Arigotou Gozaimasu,

-Tats-chan

Also, as an after-note, the **(A/N: 1)** that was in chapter 1 there was supposed to be a section at the bottom that explained it but it was being retarded. Well, anyway, I will make another flashback from Konoha 11's P.O.V. telling you what happened and why there are only 11 of them, so if you have any suggestions and names that I could use then I will use them and then give you credit, as I said up above. So please help me out. Thank you, once again. –Tats-chan


End file.
